


118: "You have a cute nose, don’t make me break it.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [118]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Attempt at Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Slight Birthing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	118: "You have a cute nose, don’t make me break it.”

**118: “You have a cute nose, don’t make me break it.”**

* * *

"Once again Shikamaru. Push." Sakura demanded standing in between Shikamaru's legs open with a mask covering her face. Shikamaru muttered about how troublesome this was as he took a deep breath before pushing until the pain became to unbearable.

"One more push." Sakura urged.

"Give me a second." Shikamaru hissed out through his clenched teeth, "This shit isn't easy!"

"Come on Shika, one more push." Neji encouraged his husband trying to rub calming circles on Shikamaru's side.

Shikamaru closed his eyes letting his head fall back onto the sweat soaked pillow, "Neji."

"Yes?"

"You have a cute nose, don't make me break it. So shut up." 


End file.
